Love 'Tis Hard To Come By
by Veggie2
Summary: 'Tis a happy little Romance with Severus Snape and a character of my design! XD Read on and be happy! It's kinda short...and like...Fluffy! ^^ It's Past, so everyone's in school still ^o^


Disclaimer:: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! X.x Don't sue me, please. Ashlynn is MIIIIINE! ^^ Otherwise, it's not. Heh.  
  
Warnings:: Other than James implying at lemony-Ness, a bit of swearing, and a LOT of fluff? Nothing.  
  
  
Love 'Tis Hard To Come By  
  
  
Severus Snape sat in his Transfiguration class, writing down notes feverishly. "Double Transfiguration with Gryffindors...lucky me..." he muttered, then added, "Bloody Gryffindors...thinking they own the place..." He looked back a moment at James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, and rolled his eyes. Pettigrew was a klutz, he had almost killed himself by falling INTO his cauldron in Potions...Severus chuckled, it had been a funny sight, seeing him dragged into the Hospital Wing, covered in large green boils.  
  
His gaze fell upon the Gryffindor sitting next to him. Named Ashlynn, she was known for being quiet and serene, except when angry...which meant you didn't want to make her mad, or else you would have a formidable foe. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid, and her bright blue eyes were fixated on her homework, and she was blushing. "Curious girl..." he mumbled, brushing a strand of his black hair out of his eyes. He had already finished his work, and was just waiting for class to end.   
  
Sitting next to Ashlynn was Lia, another Gryffindor, with black hair and black eyes, she seemed more fit for Slytherin, but Severus hated her. Scratch that, Loathed her. After clearing her desk when she finished her work, Lia grabbed a piece of parchment, crumpled it up, and lobbed it at Professor McGonagall's head. "Severus did it, Professor, I saw him!" she said, grinning maliciously.  
  
Ashlynn opened her mouth to protest, saying, "Severus didn't do it, professor...Lia did...she's lying..." but was cut off by McGonagall.  
  
"I think I can make my own decisions, Ashlynn!" McGonagall said stiffly, then looked at Severus and Ashlynn, both. "It seems Severus' desk is empty, as is Lia's...so I'm assuming it was you, Ashlynn...as your papers are scattered all over your desk. So, I suggest you resume your work before I give you a detention."  
  
Ashlynn's eyes widened in horror, as she nodded quickly, turning her face down to her work. Severus glowered in Lia's direction, his eyes flashing in anger. But he knew better than to say anything in class, it was too risky...he'd get her after class. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was lying to get someone else in trouble.  
  
As Professor McGonagall clapped her hands to signal the end of class, the klutz Pettigrew ran to the front of the class to ask a question, toppling over Ashlynn's desk, along with Ashlynn, as he went. Ashlynn landed on the floor, her head hitting the stone floor with a sickening crack, but no cut, nor blood, appeared, so no one bothered to help her, except Severus, and Rayn, another Slytherin with blondish hair and green eyes, who knelt by her, helped her with her books, helped her up, and righted her desk.  
  
As Pettigrew ran back past on his way out, Severus grabbed him by the collar. "Did you See what you did, Pettigrew?!" he growled, his eyes once more flashing. "You could have killed her, you klutz!"  
  
Peter looked nervous, but James, Sirius, and Remus stepped to his 'rescue.' "Aww, Severus...if you're so bloody worried about her, take her to the hospital wing..." James said, grinning. "It was an accident...no harm done, eh?" and with that, they turned and walked off.  
  
Severus waved Rayn off, telling her to go to their next class...another double with the Gryffindors. "Tell the Professor I'll be a bit late, Rayn...I'm going to help Ashlynn to class." he said, holding Ashlynn's arm to keep her upright.  
  
"Alright, Severus...Don't be too late, alright?" Rayn said before she ran off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
**********  
  
Ashlynn groaned, her head felt like it was going to explode. "My head..." she managed to mumble, her head lolling to the side, coming to a stop on Severus' shoulder. "Severus...help..."  
  
Severus' eyes widened slightly, her condition was worse than he thought...he had to get her to the Hospital Wing...He was about to ask Ashlynn if she could walk, but trailed off as she passed out. "Oh, that's bloody wonderful..." he muttered as he caught her, and was about to start carrying her to the Hospital Wing, when Pettigrew, Lupin, Black, and Potter showed up again...  
  
James arched an eyebrow at Severus and Ashlynn, this was just too good to resist. "Look, guys...Severus is taking his girlfriend somewhere more private..." he said, earning a chuckle from Peter, but a jab in the side from both Remus and Sirius, as Severus glared daggers at him.  
  
"James...look at her...she's hurt...come off it, we can rag on Severus later, let's get back to class..." Sirius said, looking at Ashlynn with softened eyes.  
  
"All right, All right...Come on, then...lets get to class..." James muttered as he turned and went in the direction of the DADA classroom.  
  
Peter was visibly shaking as they walked to class. "You guys...I think he really likes her...I really thought he was going to hex me..." he said quietly, looking nervous.  
  
Remus nodded lightly, smiling abit. "Yeah...I think Severus likes her...a lot...Oh well, here's class, then..." he said brightly, oblivious to Peter's nervousness, as were the others.  
  
**********  
  
After taking Ashlynn to the Hospital Wing, Severus went to his DADA class, giving the teacher his excuse, glaring at Pettigrew the whole while. "Sorry I'm late, professor...there was an accident in the Transfiguration class..." he said, his lip curling back.  
  
Peter shifted nervously. Severus had been glaring at him for the whole of the class, and if looks could kill, Peter would be on the floor, breathing his last. He sighed, for James, Remus, and Sirius were completely oblivious to his plight. He sincerely hoped that Severus didn't decide to hex him, because no one would notice.  
  
Severus sighed as the teacher clapped once, indicating that class was over and lunchtime had come. He had decided during class to go visit Ashlynn in the Hospital Wing, to see if she was well enough to go to lunch, and the rest of her classes. He was sure she was, though, since all the remedies that could be used on a concussion were instantaneous.   
  
**********  
  
Ashlynn sighed and sat up, this was so boring...just sitting here...she wondered where Severus was, and if he was worried about her. As she lay back on the pillows, she mumbled without thinking, "Severus..."  
  
Her mumble was answered with a "What?" from Severus as he entered the Hospital wing, and was bowled over by a flying girl. Landing on his bottom, he chuckled as Ashlynn went on and on about how bored she was, nodding occasionally.  
  
**********  
  
"Severus!" Ashlynn cried as she tackled him, causing him to land on his rump on the floor. Sitting there, hugging him like a teddy bear, she began a detailed account of how boring it is to just be sitting there, nothing to do. "Severus...it was SO boring...I mean, for crying out loud, how can one expect ME, of all people, to stay still very long...?"  
  
As Ashlynn began to trail off, Severus smiled warmly at her, and, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, commented, "You must have been bored, to want to talk to me."  
  
His comment was met with a loud "Hah!" as Ashlynn rolled her eyes and hugged him again.  
  
Hugging her back, Severus felt for the first time...wanted. He blinked as she rested her head onto his chest, and hugged her slightly closer. Letting his head rest on hers, he sniffed her hair, which smelled faintly of vanilla. "Beautiful..." he murmured softly.  
  
At this, Ashlynn lifted up her head and looked up at him. "W-What did you say, Severus?" she stammered, the blush rising on her cheeks.  
  
"I said that you're beautiful..." he said softly, looking down at her, a soft smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Oh, Severus..." Ashlynn breathed as she hugged him again, tightly, then pulled away, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "You're not so bad yourself there, mister," she commented, grinning.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes dramatically, then returned his attention to her. He raised his hand to cup her chin softly, looking into her eyes as he slowly leaned closer...and kissed her.  
  
~The End Of Mah Corny Little Romance Story Glorifying Severus Snape~ 


End file.
